Sergeant GreenWizard
"You might be the General of the Separatist droid army but remember Griveous your still a droid.' ''''So I shall destroy you just like the other droids you sent to destroy us."''GreenWizard "to General Griveous." Sergeant GreenWizard was a Jedi Knight who fought in the Clone wars. He took part in several battles, earning significant glory and leadership skills with his bold tactics and leadership Green would soon become a famed Jedi . Green was a respected General in the Clone wars. Green was an unusual human with very interesting skills and traits that he possessed, but a very strong wielder of both the force and his lightsabers. Green Wizard was discovered at an old age much like Anakin Skywalker being force sensitive. The council hesitated as they did also with Anakain. Master Plo Koon Saw Green as a very force strong child who could have great power and strength, thus Plo Koon talking to the council during one of their meetings convinced the council to begin training Green. Sergeant GreenWizard participated in and survived the Battle of Geonosis and led a team in the assault during the Battle of Simocadia. Green Wizard was also present at Kamino and was deployed their multiple times to help train in new clones. Green was assigned multiple task when he completed his training and became a Jedi Knight. Green experienced everything from fighting on the front lines to doing guard patrol at the Senate building on Coruscant. Green would soon find out that the skills that he had would be put to the test shortly before the CIS and General Grievous came and attacked Coruscant and stormed the Senate Building to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine . Biography Early Life Green was brought to the Temple at age 8 As a young kid not so much a youngling, As a child, Green showed much interest in the force and technology. GreenWizard progressed through the academy until he graduated and was selected by a Master for one-on-one training with master Jon Antilles and later Depa Billaba after the death of Jon Antilles. Crafting a lightsaber using a synthetic Green crystal, GreenWizard chose to study multiple style's of wielding his weapon. Green spent several years with his first master and a few with his later master, eventually passing the Trials of Knighthood and being elevated to the status of Knight. GreenWizard would soon make a huge impact on the Republic's technology field advancing critical and key systems that would help aid the Republic. As he grew older he also displayed a large interest in lightsaber techniques. His skills with his lightsaber's would become more and more advanced as his years pass. When GreenWizard wasn't studying or battling on the ground he spent much of his time on board his Republic cruiser. Becoming Padawan and Training. GreenWizard was picked by the council at a older age much like Anakin Skywalker. Resulting that he was picked at an older age caused a few problems later in his life along with the struggle of loosing his first master Jon Antilles. After the council agreeing and allowing GreenWizard to be taught the ways of the force, the council assigned Jedi master Jon Antilles to become his new master. Later in his life Green would receive a new master named Jedi Master Depa Billaba. GreenWizard would do most of his training with her until his knighting Mid Life In the numerous decades following becoming a well respected and trained Jedi. GreenWizard spent much of his life training to become the best possible Jedi he could be. While nearing the age of 16, Green's powerful connection with the force and his strong lightsaber skills were noticed by the Jedi council, and the council would keep a further eye on him later in his years as Green becomes a Jedi knight. After his death of his first master GreenWizard struggled with the emotions of his former masters lose. Knighting Hood After years of study Knight GreenWizard was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council. Taking many assignments from the Order's governing body, he formed many contacts on Coruscant and amongst the delegations of several Core Worlds, and had a strong bond's with many other Jedi. The following year Jedi General GreenWizard accepted Kyp Shipseer as his Padawan. Taking him on several missions throughout the galaxy. GreenWizard met Kyp Shipseer when the Jedi council assigned GreenWizard to a clone squad, called The Republic Marine Havoc Squad. GreenWizard met him During the battle of Umbara when GreenWizard's Republic Cruiser came upon the Umbara system. Confused and not sure why a small damaged spacecraft was hovering the planet, GreenWizard along with a small clone squad boarded the damaged ship and searched the entire ship to find only a small human infant was aboard. Not sure where the family and pilots or crew where GreenWizard took the youngling to the home world of Coruscant where the child was evaluated by the council. Since the child was so young and could hardly speak the council could not locate or determine who and where his parents where. The Jedi council ran some test and had discovered that the child was force sensitive and still young enough to be trained as a Jedi. Thus the council assgining GreenWizard to be his mentor. Invasion of Naboo In 32 BBY, the Galactic Senate passed legislation that called for the taxation of trade routes to outlying systems, in an attempt to weaken the ever-expanding Trade Federation, which had grown increasingly powerful; to the point that it had its own Senate delegation and easily 'persuaded' Republic weapons inspectors to overlook the arming of the Federation's shipment vessels into lethal battleships. As such, the Federation created an invasion force of battle droids, in addition to their growing fleet of warships, and in protest of the Senate's legislation, blockaded the small world of Naboo. Queen Amidala of Naboo implored the help of the Republic, and as such, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum asked Yoda and the Council to send Jedi to negotiate with the Trade Federation, as ambassadors of the Republic. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the Temple with much to report to the High Council. In addition to this supposed Chosen One, Qui-Gon brought news of the return of the Sith; while he and the Queen's entourage had been preparing to depart the planet of Tatooine after having their damaged ship repaired, what appeared to be a Sith Lord confronted the Jedi Master in a lightsaber duel. After hearing this, Gram accompanied the party back to Naboo, where he partook in the battle, and briefly encountered the mysterious Sith apprentice, Darth Maul. Geonosis and start of the Clone War (note done) Jedi General Shortly after the initial launch of the Clone wars, GreenWizard became a Jedi General, just like numerous other Jedi who would be placed in command of clone troopers. Green would be first in command of Green Company with clone Captain Geyser in second command. Green took part in numerous battles that took place during the break of the Clone wars. Early War Battles Following the battles of Devaron and countless others, as well as Naboo and Orto Pluutonia, GreenWizard carried out many missions that he would do to the letter, no matter how hard or risky it was he would do it to the letter. Blue Shadow Virus A short time after Dooku brief capture, the Naboo Senatorial delegation was recalled to their homeworld by Queen Neeyutnee. The Queen revealed that a squad of Separatist battle droids had been encountered and destroyed onworld, and requested that Amidala petition the Senate or the Jedi Council to help protect Naboo. Unfortunately, Amidala knew that greater proof would be needed to warrant action by the Senate or the Jedi and took it upon herself to search the swamplands for signs of a greater Separatist presence on her homeworld; as had been indicated by a captured tactical droid. After following a tainted water stream, Amidala and Jar-Jar Binkss came across a hatch which they proved unable to open. Amidala was able to contact Capt. Typho to give him the location of the lab. During their attempts to open the hatch they became surrounded by battle droids and were swiftly captured. The pair were then taken before Separatist scientist, Dr. Nuvo Vindi, who revealed that he had perfected the long thought eradicated disease, the Blue Shadow Virus, which he planned to release into the galaxy. Fortunately, shortly after Amidala and Binks began their search for a Separatist presence, Jedi Skywalker, Kenobbi, GreenWizard, and Tano arrived onworld to aid her. Tano, with the help of Gungan native Peppi Bow, proved able to locate the secret lab of Dr. Vindi. When Skywalker, GreenWizard and their troops came to rescue her, Vindi threatened to kill Padmé and binks. Though Vindi elude the jedi and clones for the moment, Skywalker was able to rescue Padmé and Jar Jar while GreenWizard tried to stop the evil doctor. When Skywalker and GreenWizard pursued vindi, Padmé and jar jar went with him and his troops. When they joined Ahsoka and Rex, obi-wan told them that vindi had activated the bombs and that one bomb was missing. Padmé then remembered that vindi had given a little droid the bomb. When everyone split up, Padmé and jar jar found the droid. At first, Padmé tried to get the bomb nicely back from the droid, but the droid growled at them and tried to run away with it. Luckily jar jar grabbed the droid and then the bomb. Ahsoka then brought the bomb squad and the bomb was deactivated. The Jedi and a squad of clones were then able captured and hold Vindi for trial. Unfortunately as the Jedi prepared to take the mad scientist to trial on Coruscant, Amidala and the clones discovered that one of his virus bombs was missing the vial that contained the virus; meaning that it may have found its way into the wrong hands and could still be released. As they had suspected, the virus had fallen into Separatist hands, Vindi's assistant droid, who released it within the laboratory, causing the facility to lockdown with Tano, Amidala, Binks, GreenWizard and several clones trapped inside. The few remaining battle droids then started slicing the exits, hoping to escape the lab and release the virus into Naboo's atmosphere. The remaining Republic forces in the lab began to pick off the droids before they could break out. While being attacked by droidekas, the biohazard suit Amidala was wearing became breached and she was infected with the virus. However, she continued on and eventually, the remaining droids were destroyed. Amidala, GreenWizard and Tano contacted Skywalker and Kenobi on the surface, telling them not to open the lab, so as to prevent the virus escaping. The transmission was cut off before Amidala could say her last goodbye to her husband, but Skywalker refused to abandon his wife to her fate. After the whole ordeal, two clone troopers died because of the virus. Subsequently Amidala said she that she hoped that their sacrifice would help bring peace to the galaxy, a sentiment agreed to by Tano and GreenWizard. Soon after, Tano lost consciousness, due to the virus. However, before the virus could kill Amidala and Tano and GreenWizard, Skywalker and Kenobi arrived with the cure, freeing the survivors from the contaminated compound and ensuring that Naboo, and the galaxy itself, was safe from the virus. They were all able to safely return to Coruscant with minimal casualties. Battle of Ryloth (not done) After hearing that Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di forces where under heavy fire and that his supplies ships were cut off by Sepratist forces, Green was dispatched to help aid the Jedi. Battle of Umbara {C Republic forces launched a blitz attack on the Separatist blockade fortifying the Umbaran system. After quickly punching a hole through Separatist defenses, the Republic forces consolidated for a ground assault on the Umbaran capital; while Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pong Krell, and Saesee Tiin took command over the southern front, Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion were given control over the northern front with the intention of flanking Separatist reinforcements and neutralizing the local Umbaran militia. While Green and is squad would help draw back enemy ships from entering the solar system and GreenWizard defending the planet from space. Death As the end of the war drew near, GreenWizard was stationed at the Coruscant Temple when General Grievous launched a Battle of Coruscant Clone Wars surprise assault on the capital planet. On the orders of Grand Master Yoda, Jedi Green joined fellow Knights Roron Corobb, Moudama, B'ink Utrila, and Roth-Del Masona in heading to the bunker that was to house Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the assault. When the five Jedi arrived, they met with Masters Shaak Ti and Stass Allie who had thus far been responsible for safeguarding the leader of the Republic. Under Ti's command, four of the Knights took the Chancellor and his Red Guards men down and a few Senate Commandos into the bunker and Green was stationed in the senate buildings security room along with multiple Senate Commandos while Ti and Allie remained behind to defend the main entrance, Green would watch the surveillance on all the floors informing any of the others of what was going on. While Ti and Allie were distracted with incoming droids Grievous led a group of IG-100 MagnaGuard's into the bunker and attacked Moudama and his companions. While the Red Guards and Senate Commandos were all slain by the MagnaGuards, the four Jedi engaged the cyborg General in lightsaber combat. While Grievous toyed with them for a few moments, he Sai cha decapitated Jedi Masona before cutting down Jedi Corobb, leaving Moudama and Utrila alone. Putting forth his best effort, Moudama charged the General but lost his lightsaber arm and than his left leg before being disemboweled. Utrila died after being stabbed in the heart shortly after, and Grievous escaped with the Chancellor. Unaware of any of the other Jedi's death GreenWizard and the other Commandos headed down to the bunker after the communication and surveillance had been sabotaged, while Green and the Commandos were fighting off droids in the Security room, they had no way of contacting the others so they began heading towards the bunker. Passing through the hallway Green sensed something was wrong and within seconds MagnaGuards and Commando droids stormed the halls of the senate building trapping Green and the Senate Commando's in the middle of a crossing of three hallways. The droids sprang from the three separate directions in the senate hallway and caught Green and the Senate Commandos by suprize, killing the first Senate Commando in front of Green right away. Green ordered the men to stay close as Green deflected incoming fire from every direction as fast as he could and the Senate Commandos covering his rear. It wasn't long and another Senate Commando was killed by an in coming shot from a Droid Commando striking the Senate Commando in the head. Determined to win GreenWizard used all his strength to finally defeat all the droids in the three surrounding hallway's and still managed to save three of his five men. As Green Wizard and the three Senate Commandos began heading down the hallway Green noticed something attached to one of the MagnaGuard's lying cut in half on the ground, it turned out to be an explosive that was armed and already counting down. Green quickly used the force to push the three Commandos away from the explosive. The bomb quickly exploded with GreenWizard not to far from it thus sending him flying back towards the group of Commando's. Lying on the ground weak and injured, the Senate Commando's trying to aid him, GreenWizard sensed something wasn't right and using what strength he could, he got up and peered down the smokey hallway. Moments later GreenWizard and the others could hear a deep breathing and coughing voice, with the noise of metal creeping towards them. Still weak and in pain two of the Senate Commando's sprang in front of GreenWizard while the other Commando helped him stay up. GreenWizard heard those noises before and seconds later Grievous soon emerged from the smokey ruins coughing and laughing at the pain of GreenWizard and the other Commando's. Grievous Quoted "You foolish and weak Republic scum thought you could stop me? Will see about that you fool's!". As the two Commandos began charging towards Grievous several MagnaGuard's and Commando droid's sprang from the smokey hallway were the CIS general was standing. The MagnaGuards struck the two Senate Commandos with their electrostaffs, while Grievous closed in on GreenWizard and the others. He confronted the two weak and injured Commandos striking both down with his saber piercing there chest's. Witnessing this GreenWizard didn't hesitate one bit he sprang into action pulling out both his lightsaber's and leaped into action to attack the General, Grievous sending his MagnaGuard's to cover for him while Grievous stayed back and the droids closed in on GreenWizard to try and weaken him more. Sergeant Green was able to destroy the other droids but was hit with their electrostaff's a few times, weak and injured Grievous had an advantaged over GreenWizard and was able to cut one of Green's lightsabers in half leaving Green with only one left. Grievous was able to find a weak point in the Jedi stabbing him through the chest and throwing him across the hallway as if he was weightless. Once Grievous threw GreenWizard off to the distance the cyborg made his way to the last Senate Commando deflecting the incoming fire from the Commando and snapping his neck once he confronted him. General Grievous was able to make his escape from the Senate Building and escape with Master Shaak Ti and Chancellor Palpatine. . Legacy Following Sergeant GreenWizard's death his body was collected by the Coruscant Republic medical team and was taken out of the Galactic Senate building. With his death, Many Jedi were shocked and left breathless but they would soon find out that something far worse was about to happen to all of them. On his home world of the planet Coruscant, Green's old friend's and comrade's, Would pay their respect at his funeral morning of the great Jedi's death. Personality and Traits GreenWizard possessed a unique personality for a Jedi. He was a cautious individual, even demonstrating reluctance at times. He chose his friends carefully and was slow to trust, coming off as remote and intense. Despite this, he was extremely courageous, bravely risking life and limb on numerous occasions for the Galactic Republic. Green strongly believed in the Jedi's role as the servants of the Republic rather than its masters, and treated all civilians with respect. He was especially well known for a sharp tongue and an occasional sarcastic interface. Ultimately, Sergeant GreenWizard's true motivation for all he did was a divergence from Jedi philosophy. His personal belief system was an extremist viewpoint of peace at all costs. In his mind, peace was created by civilization and the colonization that took place, and he viewed the Republic as the ultimate civilization, thus developing an attachment towards the institution. He was ultimately willing to do anything to preserve the Republic, even if it meant violating Jedi philosophy. Powers and Abilities -Combat- Having been trained a Jedi Guardian, Jar'Kai was originally a style of swordplay that utilized dual blades, developed by the Yovshin Swordsmen. A similar dual-blade technique referred to as Niman was developed by the Royale Macheteros of the Kashi Mer monarchy. Niman was adopted by the Dark Sider group known as the Legions of Lettow during the First Great Schism, as well as the Jedi Order itself. Niman was developed into the sixth form of Lightsaber combat, retaining its name,[ while Jar'Kai became something of a blanket term for dual-blade combat. It should be noted that the fourth form of Lightsaber combat; Ataru; was also known to employ dual blades as part of its training regimen -Lightsaber Training- Form I: Shii-Cho, also known as The Way of the Sarlacc, or The Determination Form, was the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. A master practitioner of Shii-Cho, Sergeant GreenWizard was considered to be one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order. His mastery of the form was advanced, and he applied it in many battles and duels. He went head to head with many of the most dangerous adversaries of the Clone Wars and survived. A notable opponent was Grievous, whom GreenWizard almost defeated, as Form I's specialization against multiple foes, or in this case, multiple weapons, was well-suited to holding off the four lightsaber's Grievous' bizarre mechanical anatomy allowed him to wield. GreenWizard's quick thinking and speedy reflexes enabled him to recognize vulnerable body zones on his opponents and react immediately. His versatility with Shii-Cho was such that he could ably apply it towards the usage of dual-blades, or even lightwhip's. Form VI: Niman, also known as The Way of the Rancor, The Moderation Form, and the diplomat's form, was the sixth form of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. GreenWizard was hardly ever seen using this form of lightsaber technique. Niman balances out between the various specializations of the other forms, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This resulted in a fighting style that lacked a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. It was just another form of many that Sergeant GreenWizard studied and mastered through his many years of training. Form IV: Ataru, also known as the Way of the Hawk-Bat, or The Aggression Form, was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the Old Republic, to at least as early as the Mandalorian Wars, where it was commonly employed by Jedi of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the Jedi in the latter stages of the Republic. An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, both for attack and defense, and fast, powerful strikes. Notable users of this combat form included Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn and it would be the last form GreenWizard learned to master before his death.. However, GreenWizard was not without his weaknesses. Form I was ideal when heavily outnumbered and effective against many opponents, but a single opponent was able to find flaw in it, and this proved to be GreenWizard's downfall. His final battle against General Grievous would end the young Jedi's life for good when GreenWizard was out numbered by the General's Magnaguard's. Using all the Forms he knew it still wasn't enough to fight off the cyborg General. GreenWizard was able to destroy all of General's Magnaguards but received several critical blows from them in battle. Tired and wounded GreenWizard was an easy target for Grievous and he had to problem striking down the young Jedi killing him in seconds. ---Lightsaber--- GreenWizard's dueled with two lightsabers that one contained a green crystal which was one of the most common colors for a Jedi Guardian. and the other a purple crystal. Category:Male Characters